


Sexy

by xxsannap



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, ayakane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsannap/pseuds/xxsannap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato is horny, and so is Kaneki, although he doesn´t want to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy

Kaneki! Ken!! Oi, are you listening dumbass? I said I´m horny and I want to fuck your sorry ass NOW!

Yeah I heard you, but we're supposed to get food, you know dead bodies in a dark,smelly alley isn't really a turn on, and..  
Ah, just shut up, it´s been like 4 weeks since I last got something from you, are you like asexual or something?, don't you find me attractive anymore?, or did you find someone else to fuck?

Come on, Ayato you know I like you and your body but sex isn't always on my mind, especially not now when the CCG is on our track. Let´s hunt now and we can do that later.

You better keep that promise, or I´m gonna rape you in your sleep,you stupid piece of shit!

(whisper) I'd like to see you try

**A few moments later..**

Shit this is sooo good, oh my god, Kaneki! Fresh meat is sooo fucking good!

Please be more quiet Ayato, or you will draw more ghouls to us, and I'm really not in the mood for sharing. And Ayato please, do you really have to eat with your whole face?

Haha you are not much better Ken, maybe you should look in a fucking mirror before you say something about my face.You look like a fucking clown... a very very hot clown…...  
Kaneki please can we fuck now, I´ve been hard for ages

Shit, do you always have to be like that? Cant we at least wait until we get home?

Finally you got that stick out of your ass, fucking fuckface. And No, I want you here and now, besides we can't go all the way in our room because than everyone will hear us, and I dont fucking want a smirking Eto on my ass for the rest of my life. Come here!

Mn, you're such a good kisser Kaneki, please touch me more! No wait , Take your clothes of first

Ah, o..ok. there, do you have to stare at me like that?

What, your so hot and sexy, that I can´t help it. Now can you please take my clothes of ?

 

O..ok..

Oh my God , why are you so shy Kaneki? Was´nt it you who attacked me and started to sucking me off after or hunt a couple weeks ago? Back then you were all but shy, so why now?

Well, first we are naked in an alley, with a half body on the ground. And I´ve been thinking alot about this, about going all the way. Arg! I can't believe I´m saying this to you, but.. d..do y..y ..you want to fuck me or m..me to fuck you?

Hahahah Oh my God,hahaha

Don't laugh,asshole, so witch is it?

You know Kaneki, I really don't fucing care, do what you want, so please just shut the fuck up!

\---------

Oh, oh god , please don't stop Kaneki, fuck! Shit your mouth feels so goood, ah..aah..ahhh. I..I...´.m COMING! ahhhhh!

 

Wow, that didn't take long, not even 1 minute, that must be a record Ayato.

Oh shut the fuck up, It´s all your fault for not letting me touch you for so long, stupid moron!

Now.. now as I see you're still hard, want to fuck my ass?

You don't even have to ask! Bend over, Shit i guess we have to use the blood for lube unless you want to get it raw.

N..No please use the blood, and Ayato?

Yes?

Hurry up and fuck me, I'm getting… Oh.. oh ..god.. t..that feels strange b..but so g..good! Your fingers are sooo g...good.. fuck..shit...feels like…I..I .. can come just from this..Ahhh  
t..th..thats enough fuck me ...NOW!

Yikes! Kaneki, fuck, this may hurt, because of the lack of preparation,

I don't fucking care anymore, please fuck me hard!

Here I go… Oh..ohhh goooood ,y..you´re so tight.. fuck Ken.. so good!

Yes, Ayato fuck me , ahhhh, ohh right there, don´t stop , don´t fucking stop! ahh ahhh

Shit Kaneki, your leaking so much, oh.. y..your soo hot… I ..I can´t hold it much l..longer

A...a...AYATO I...I´m CUMING!!

M...Me to KANEKI!’

Fuck I didn't even have to touch you, was it really that good?

Y..yeah

Oi, Kaneki don't fall asleep here, we have to be back soon or Eto will kill us.

Y..yeah, you know, when we get home, I'm gonna lock us in our room the whole night and I´m gonna fuck your pretty little ass, just like you did to me and I´m gonna make you scream so loud that you can´t fucking speak for a week.

Woah! Not that I'm complaining, but why the sudden change?

Well, now that I've had a taste of it I can't seem to get enough, and besides I want you to feel the pleasure that I just felt.Of Course ,you are gonna fuck me too.

I´ll guess I have to endure what Eto is going to put me through, but I don't care anymore. Lets put our clothes on and run home, so we can have a little more fun

O..ok!

**Author's Note:**

> Omg! I can´t belive I just wrote this.
> 
> This is my first fanfic, (hope it´s readable) and probably not the last ;)


End file.
